


!!HE Likes It Rough!!

by Sakro107



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Dating, Fuckbuddies, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakro107/pseuds/Sakro107
Summary: Zoro claims to understand Sanji’s tastes in sex better than Sanji understands them himself.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck, Zoro! you left marks again "The blonde looked at himself in the mirror, from his neck to his abdomen they were covered with marks" Seriously, I've had enough of you. I always tell you that if you're going to do it, keep it vanilla"

The green haired one didn't say anything, he just stayed on the bed while the blonde got dressed.

"Damn moss head, you're quite obsessed with wild sex" 

"Me, obsessed?" He sat on the bed "I'm just trying to fulfill your desires, stupid eyebrows"

"Huuh!? Are you kidding? I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Idiot. I'm leaving" he grabbed his things and left that room.

Classmates and fuck buddies. That's the relationship that Zoro and I have. no more no less.

"Good morning Sanji-kun"

"NAMI-SWAAANN!! ROBIN-CHWAAANN!! GOOD MORNING!!" hearts came out of his eyes and he flew around the two girls.

"OI SANJII!!" Luffy jumped at the blond "SANJI I'M HUNGRY!!"

The blond was trying to push him away "NOT NOW YOU IDIOT!! THE CLASS IS GOING TO BEGIN! !! LET ME GO!!"

"Hey Sanji, have you seen Zoro?" Usopp asked "he's late again"

("I'm just trying to fulfill your desires") he remember Zoro's words "No..."

The bell rang and everyone started to leave the classroom, the blond gathered his things to leave.

"Sanji senpai..." 

"Huh?" He looked up and in front of him was a beautiful woman. Cosette, they both take the same cooking class "Cosette-san, is there a problem?"

".. Sanji senpai ... I .." her cheeks started to redden "Sanji senpai, please go out with me .."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, it's so sudden ... but I really like you .."

Cosette-san? Cossette-san likes me? ¡¡I can't believe a beautiful girl confess to me!! !! Cosette-san ~ !!

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ..."

"Cosette-san I'll go out with you!"

"¿¡Really!?"

"YES!"

"Sanji senpai!" The girl with the long light brown hair hugged the blonde, hiding her face in the boy's chest.

He was happy but then Sanji felt something strange, something was not right.

"SANJI!! Where were you? look, we found Zoro" Luffy was pulling Zoro by the shirt.

"LET ME GO!" The green-haired man yelled at the boy.

"Sanji-kun, will you join me and Robin for a afternoon shopping?"

"Oh Nami-swan I would love to!! but I can't, I have a date this afternoon"

"HUUH!? WITH WHOM?"

"Costtte-san~!!" said the blonde spinning and dropping hearts.

Zoro was just looking at him from afar "Idiot."

...


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys watch television in the living room, the blond one sitting on the couch and the green-haired boy sitting on the floor.

"I have a girlfriend now"

"Uh?"

"I have a girlfriend, so we can't have sex anymore"

Zoro turned to look at him and then went back to watching television and changing channels "It won't last long anyway" he said with a semi smile.

"HUH!?" He got up from the couch "What the hell makes you think that, idiot!?"

Zoro just switched channels "I know. You can't be satisfied with anyone but me, stupid eyebrows"

"YOU DAMN MOSS HEAD!!" The blonde started kicking the boy.

"¡OI! ¡HEY! IDIOT, STOP!"

"¡I DON'T NEED YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" 

Zoro got up from the floor, grabbed his jacket and left the house cursing under his breath.

"Fucking Idiot" 

¿What the fuck is wrong with him? speaking that way. Like he knows me better than I do.

"Sanji senpai, I had a lot of fun today!" The couple walked holding hands.

"I'm glad you had fun Cosette-san." Sanji walked Cosette to her apartment.

Her face turn red "Thank you Sanji senpai.." she began to play with her fingers without daring to look at the blonde.

"¿Is something wrong Cosette-san?" Asked the blonde.

"Sanji... Sanji senpai.. I want to do it"

The boy gave a little jump "you want to... do it?"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to make you nervous, just… forget it… ”the girl turned to open the door.

"Wait Cosette-san!" Sanji stopped her "I do want to do it" something didn't feel right.

Sanji was smoking his fifth cigarette sitting on the bed waiting for Cosette to finish preparing.

"Fuck fuck fuck what do I ... I'm not ready ..." Sanji cursed under his breath.

He just had to do the same as Zoro, like Zoro did... ("Ah..Hng! .. Zoro ... ZORO") Sanji began to remember.

(Zoro kissed his chest as he fucked him hard "Zoro .. mmn ... faster faster!!" the blond begged with tears in his eyes and moaning his name)

"Sanji senpai ..." the sweet voice of the girl brought him out of his memories. "I'm ready ..." She shyly sat down next to the blonde. they just looked at each other in silence.

"Sanji senpai..?"

"I I'm… sorry" Sanji took the girl's chin to lift her face so he could kiss her. He began to touch the girl's body.

The blond began to feel a strange feeling that he didn't like ("You can't be satisfied with anyone but me") he could hear Zoro's voice in his head ("The worse I treat you, the better you like it") this was not right ... ("Sanji ..")

"Sanji senpai, are you okay?".

"¡ZORO! ¡ZORO! OPEN THE DOOR!" The blonde was knocking on the apartment door.

"What the fuck!? What are you doin-”The blonde wrapped his arms around the green haired's neck and then drew him to his lips, Zoro placed his hands on the blonde's waist, drawing closer to his body. It was such an intense kiss, so passionate. They had to separate for lack of air.

"I don't think your girlfriend would like this" he said with a mocking tone.

"Zoro ..." Sanji grabbed his green hair "FUCK ME!!"

Zoro started laughing "sure" he kissed him again.

They went to the room and threw themselves on the bed without breaking the kiss. "Hmm ... Zoro ..."

"You didn't even last a week, couldn't you handle vanilla sex?" Zoro scoffed as he squeezed the blonde's butt with his hands. "Your poor girlfriend."

"Zoro ..." the blond put his hand on the man's chest and parted a little, then took off his tie and gave it to Zoro "Tie me up...!"

Without waiting any longer, Zoro grabbed both of the blond's hands and joined them to tie them to the head of the bed. Zoro tore off the blonde's shirt, began to bite his torso down to his neck with a crazy longing, then unbuttoned his pants and removed his underwear, freeing his hard member. Zoro lowered the zipper of his pants taking out his hard and thick cock. He took both of the blonde's legs and spread them as far as possible, and without preparing it he penetrated him with a thrust.

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Zoro! Hngha...!" Zoro smiles and starts moving hard and fast, the blonde moaning louder and louder "¡¡HnnhaA!! AHH... Zor...! ¡IT FEELS SO GOOD!"

"You.. like it, huh?"

"Hng..!! ¡¡aAhh!! YES! YES! MORE!! MORE ZORO!! FASTER!! BITE ME! AhH..!"

Zoro paid attention to Sanji and penetrated him to the bottom, making his member hit that sweet spot of the blonde nonstop "AAAHG!! ¡¡ZOROO!! NGHAHH!! MMhhh...!"

"Kuh...!" Zoro bites his neck hard making the blonde moan in his ear "I told you, didn't I?" Ah... you're the one who is really obsessed with wild sex.."

"THAT'S... YOUR FAULT, STUPID MARIMO! AahH !! YOU-.. YOU MADE ME THIS WAY...! Oww! YOU DID IT! HNGHA!" Zoro took it out and put it back in "AaHh !! NHM...!"

"Ah..! Idiot, like I told you before... you can't feel good unless... someone does terrible things to you. Kuh... I'm simply fulfilling your desires"

"AahH...! -oro.. Zoro!! ¡¡Hng!!" Zoro looked at the blond's beautiful watery blue eyes and his wet, shiny lips. He loved when he moaned his name. The blonde was so beautiful.

"Sanji, what do you want me to do to you next? "

End.


End file.
